Cause and Effect of Chief Johnson's News For Captain Raydor
by shakespeare304
Summary: Sharon found out about Brenda's news. What kind of the effect does the news bring to Sharon Raydor? Pairings Brenda/Sharon and Inspired by 3x07 "Two Options" episode.


**Hello, this story is something I thought after I watched the 3x07 "Two Options" episode with a scene of Fritz telling Taylor about Brenda.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

**Warning: Some of these things may not matched to MC. This is Brenda/Sharon shipping story. I put this type of story in MC because it connects with the episode.  
**

* * *

The murder room was quiet and Provenza stormed in.

"Hey, hey. Where's Captain Raydor?" Provenza asked.

"She's still in her office." Tao stated.

"Okay, good. I've heard something through LAPD special oral news. According to word of mouth by Chief Taylor our Chief Johnson has a job in Washington D.C." Provenza said with triumph.

"Really?" Flynn asked.

"I wish we could give Chief a going away party." Buzz said.

"Oh and I also sense marital trouble because Fritz stayed in SOB." Provenza said while giving them a knowing look.

"But long distance relationships can be successful." Tao mentioned. While they were chatting they didn't realize Sharon had heard everything.

Sharon was about to enter the murder room from her office but as soon as they mentioned Chief Johnson, she decided to eavesdrop by keeping the door open just a crack with her ear pressed against it closely. She closed her office door and she leaned back against it after the team changed the subject to other gossips.

"Brenda has a job in Washington D.C." Sharon whispered. Sharon's mind was a whirlwind. She was thinking back to the times of being near Brenda. Now, Brenda will leave without knowing how Sharon feels for her.

Sharon shook her head thinking there was no way Brenda could have feelings for her because they had not talked to each other since Brenda left Major Crimes; except for when Brenda sent Sharon a gift for her office. It was a "Work With Me, People" sign.

Sharon was remembering all the times when they would talk to each other all the time, go out for lunches as friends, and sometimes even dinners. Sharon's logical mind eventually won over her own heart.

She took a deep breath trying to release the emotional pain she felt from knowing how far apart they would be from each other. She opened the door and continued with her job as if she hadn't heard the news.

In the condo, Sharon was picking up her noodles then dropping them back onto her plate. She repeated the action several times.

"Do you like my cooking?" Rusty asked, worried that Sharon hated it.

"Yes. It's delicious."

"But you haven't eaten it."

"I'm not hungry. It smells wonderful though." Sharon then looked down at her dish.

"You look like a lovesick puppy. Who is she?"

Sharon looked up quickly when Rusty said it. Sharon cleared her throat to hide the shock.

"What?" Sharon asked calmly.

"Aw. Come on. I am gay so I do have gaydar."

"Um…there's no one." Sharon convinced Rusty.

"Okay. But I want you to be happy." Rusty got up to pick up his plate and put it in the sink. Sharon ate a little bit of stir-fry noodles.

Back in the Major Crimes, the office mailman came in with the mail. He called each team members for their mail. Then, he looked down at the package.

"I have a package here for Rusty Beck," he announced.

"I think I can take the package, since he is not here."

Sharon took the package. She gasped when she saw the address. The package came from Washington D.C.

"Captain, are you alright?" Andy asked.

"Excuse me," Sharon choked up. Sharon walked to her office with the package.

The team looked at the office with door and blinds closed. They noticed that their boss hasn't come out yet and it's been thirty minutes. Rusty walked in to the murder room.

"Rusty, there is a package for you." Provenza said.

"I hope it's not a bomb or anything." Rusty said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. Not funny, young man."

"So where is it?"

"Captain has it."

Rusty went over to the office but was interrupted by Provenza.

"I wouldn't't go in there if I were you."

"Is Sharon okay?"

"Yea. She's fine. Just give her few minutes."

They both looked up when the door opened.

"Oh. Hi Rusty. Um, your package is in my office, so go open it."

"Who is it from?"

"Why don't you find out?"

Rusty rushed over to the office.

"Captain, are you okay?" Provenza asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...It's nothing, really. So, what's the update on our victim?" Sharon put the smile back on her face. She was interrupted when she heard Rusty rushing to the murder room.

"Sharon, look!" Rusty showed her a shadowy skyline above Washington D.C. on a t-shirt and a wooden picture saying "Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll land among the stars"

"Brenda bought me graduation presents!" Rusty announced.

Sharon noticed how Rusty grinned broadly as he stared at the wooden box and it warmed her heart how thoughtful Brenda had been.

Sharon lay against the back of the couch with a pillow clutching to her chest. She contemplated the idea of going after her now that she had her address from Rusty's package. She looked up the address and discovered that it was a condo. She didn't want to have her heart broken if Brenda rejected her after she had traveled across the country. She beat herself up when she realized that she actually contemplated the idea of traveling across the states to see someone whom she just had a crush on. Sharon needed somebody to talk to and she knew just the person. She picked up the phone and dialed the number that she knew by heart.

"Hello Shari-Baby. I thought you just dropped on the face of the earth!" Sharon laughed at hearing her best buddy Gavin's voice.

"Hey, you."

"So what's wrong sweetheart? Last time you called was..." Sharon heard him made a dramatic gasp. "Did our sweet southern belle do something that will require me to come to the rescue?"

"No, I just wanted someone to listen." Sharon sighed.

"Oh honey, you have to let her go. She's straight and married."

Sharon had confessed to Gavin about her feelings toward Brenda after her divorce with Jackson Raydor and many drinks later. Sharon was glad that Gavin was her listening ear then evening rather than one of her team. She would've been the laughingstock of the whole LAPD.

"I just wanted to let you know that Brenda may be separated from Fritz and she has a new job in D.C. I love her so much. It hurts when I think about how far away she is." Sharon bursts into tears.

"Shari, baby. Shhhh. I can come over to your place in the next hour."

Sharon stopped her sniffle. "Thank you, Gavin."

"Anytime."

Sharon sat on the couch in her pajamas with bunch of tissues until she received a text message that said Gavin was at her door. After she opened the door, Gavin pulled her into a hug. Sharon became a sobbing mess.

They sat on the couch. "Gods, I am such a teenager nurturing her broken heart," Sharon cried. She then mentally rolled her eyes because she started to say 'gods' after watching a Battlestar Galactica TV show marathon with Rusty.

"It's okay. You're in love with her. I mean in spite of her fashion sense, after you telling me all about her, I can see why you are in love with her."

"I don't know if I should go after her. I mean she was married to a man and had an affair with a man before. She's straight! She'll just reject me." Sharon blew her nose into a tissue. Gavin made her to look him in the eyes with his hand on her chin.

"Hey, listen to me. If it doesn't work out with Brenda, then there are plenty of fish in the sea. You are an attractive woman. God, with your looks, I wouldn't be surprised if there were some twenty years old girls asking you out." Sharon chuckled at Gavin's choice of words. She got Gavin's point.

"Hey Sharon, I heard Gavin," Rusty walked in and upon seeing Sharon surround with crumbled tissues, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine." Sharon responded.

"You don't look fine. Just go after this woman. I have feeling that she's a good person and she would have to be an idiot for turning you down."

"No, Rusty. You see, she's straight."

"Ouch. There is nothing worse than falling for straight man, or in your case, a straight woman."

Gavin nodded with understanding of Rusty's point.

"Sharon, this woman wouldn't happen to be Brenda?" Sharon straightens her posture after Rusty mentioned Brenda. "I noticed you get some glow on your face and you get all weird every time someone mentions Brenda or Chief Johnson. And, I think you have a good chance being with her."

"You think so?" Sharon contemplated the idea.

"Yeah, go for it. You don't know until you try it."

"Shari, this could be your chance!" Gavin yelled.

"Really? What should I do?"

"Go to Washington D.C. tomorrow."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, you could use some vacation time," Rusty encouraged. Sharon smiled and rushed over to her bedroom. Gavin ran to the bedroom to help her.

Sharon pulled out her suitcases out of her closet when Gavin walked in and said,

"Oh, make sure you pack some sexy lingerie in case you two ever, you know frick frack."

"No, we are not moving that direction!" Sharon's cheeks grew red while the image of her and Brenda doing it flooded her mind. Gavin laughed when he noticed her blushing.

"Come on, it can't hurt to pack one matching set...or three."

"Fine I will pack one set, just to satisfy you." Sharon walked to the drawer that was filled with her lingerie and picked the lavender colored pair. She packed other clothes while Gavin booked a flight for Sharon and he insisted on paying for her ticket.

Sharon finished explaining to Rusty about her flight time and how she will be gone for four days. She walked back to her bedroom and saw Gavin still on her laptop.

"Would you mind watching Rusty?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Sharon picked up the phone to call Chief Taylor to let him know that she will be using her vacation time. Taylor started to yell at her for last minute planning. Sharon rolled her eyes and explained that she felt a need to take a trip and it was only four days. Taylor decided to let her go on the trip.

Sharon then called Provenza. Sharon observed that Provenza sounded happy because she put him in charge of the Major Crimes Division, even if it was only for four days. He told her that he wished her a safe and wonderful vacation. He also made a point of saying that she could stay for a week. Sharon warned him not to go into her office and Provenza promised not to. Sharon laughed after finishing the call with him.

Gavin found an available suite for Sharon at a five star hotel. Sharon told him that she is paying for it, but Gavin already paid for it. Sharon thanked him. Sharon realized that Gavin was practically spoiling her.

Sharon set her alarm clock after she got Gavin settled in the makeshift bed on the couch. Sharon went to bed full of excitement, but dreaded about the 'what ifs'. What if she went all the way there and Brenda turned her down? What if her vacation takes a turn for worst? She will be crying a lot in her hotel room if that happens. Sharon used her deep breathing techniques and found a comfortable position. Eventually she fell into a somewhat restless sleep.

The alarm beeped at 4 in the morning. Rusty rushed into her bedroom, without knocking, to wake her up because he didn't want her to miss her flight. Gavin jumped out of his sleep on the couch and put on his glasses. He made coffee for himself and Sharon to get ready to drive her to the airport. Sharon said goodbye to Rusty before leaving with Gavin.

When Gavin and Sharon reached to the baggage drop off, he stopped beside her because she was frozen in place.

"What if Brenda rejects me? It will ruin our friendship." Sharon murmured to herself and Gavin heard it. Gavin put comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sharon, think of it this way. You are staying in a wonderful five star hotel where they offer a spa. If you decide not to tell her, at least take advantage of the luxuries for yourself."

Sharon nodded and took a deep breath. She and Gavin hugged and she walked on with confidence.

Sharon passed the security and went to find her gate. She took a seat and started to take some deep breaths. This was crazy. She had gone nuts. She took a huge jump and was being very spontaneous. She heard the name of her connecting flight. She took a deep breath and realized five hours to go till she gets to see her Brenda.

Sharon lay on her back on the bed after grueling long flight. She drank a good amount of water because her throat felt so dry. She took a long nap. Then woke up and took out her laptop to open her documents to type out her speech to pour out her feelings for Brenda.

Later, she put Brenda's address in her GPS on her phone and drove in her rental car. She parked her car in the condo's parking lot. She sat in the car and rehearsed her speech. She felt that she was ready. She got up to the floor Brenda lived on and found her condo number. She knocked on the door. She took a deep breath when she heard the click of the door being unlocked. The door opened. Sharon saw Brenda in her shorts and tank top holding the orange tabby cat. The cat meowed. Sharon's mind drew blank as she stared at Brenda. Sharon cleared her throat and put her hands into her leather jacket's pockets.

"Hello Chief."

"Hello, Sharon. What are you doing here?"

"I was in...town for a vacation." Sharon felt her heart pounding and her palms sweating.

"Sharon, you are such a liar. I know what's going on. Gavin just contacted me to make sure I don't turn you down."

"Oh god. That is so embarrassing. I'm sorry. I'll go and leave you alone." Sharon was about to turn around but Brenda's voice stopped her.

"Sharon wait. Come on in, we haven't even talked."

"Okay."

Brenda opened the door further with her free hand as she held her cat with her other hand. The cat meowed again.

"Who is this?" Sharon asked as she petted the cat's head.

"Oh, this is Joel." Sharon took a step into Brenda's condo. The door closed behind them.

Gavin was right. The sexy lingerie set and many other sets that he managed to sneak into her suitcase after she went into another room did not go waste. Sharon giggled to herself at some of the memories as she sat there on her way to Los Angeles.

"What?" Brenda asked from her seat next to Sharon.

"Oh nothing." Sharon dismissed it before she clasped her hand around Brenda's hand and kissed over Brenda's knuckle. Brenda smiled and Sharon smiled along with her.

THE END.

* * *

**Oh Gavin. I need him in this story because I was thinking of the ways for Sharon and Brenda to be together. Thank you BeyondDelusional for being a beta reader. Thank you for UbiquitousMixie for encouragement. I know Sharon/Andy is a huge demanding canon in MC Fandom, but there is a part of me will always hope for Brenda/Sharon.  
**


End file.
